Broken
by punkirish
Summary: Together they bathed in sweet serenity, the pain they shared shunned at the high altitude, where which they stood. a songficy of Remus and Celeste(my main girl), with the help of the song Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee.


_This is a songficy one-shot based on Remus and Celeste's (my original character from La Lune D'Or Cycle) relationship. I was listening to my music and this burst into my brain. Enjoy. This is to the tune of Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee. Aren't they are great together, Seether and Amy Lee I mean. Remus and Celeste are a given. I hope. Okay yeah I just realized how beautiful and utterly depressing this song is._

_**I am probably going to revise it soon, I just wanted to put the first draft up for reviews and such.**  
_

_punkirish_

* * *

Broken

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

Remus felt her laughter through his bones, a sweet laughter, one he treasured more than any other sound in the world, and that half was due to the rarity with which the sound egged past her lips. It didn't matter what she was laughing at, he believed it was him at moment, it was the fact that she was laughing.

"Remus, stop, stop, you're going to pull all you hair out that way."

Between her fits of laughter, she tugged the brush free of his silver-twined hair, and proceeded to repair the mess he had made.

"I thought that was the point." He scowled as she placed his hair back in place, even the silver ones.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

He watched her as she brushed a tendril of auburn hair behind a pale ear. Her slender fingers twirling in it before returning to the quill, which lay swollen with ink on her page. Something must have caught her attention in the prompt she was written on, because she paused again, and Remus watched helpless from his teachers chair as her white hand shook uncontrollable, she even clasped her other hand over it in effort to stop it. The only thing he wished at the moment was to gather her up and comfort her, but he doubted during the middle of a class it would bode well for his rep. He reached out to her in spirit though, wanting to smooth the shivers away.

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

The crinkled muggle photograph feel out with the rest of the papers on his desk. _That's where it was._ He cradled it in his palm, the only photograph she'd given him. She had claimed the others weren't fit for anything, and that the black and white portrait of her staring off into dreamland, was the only one she wasn't hideous ugly in. Remus thought that was silly, she was always beautiful to him, an Aphrodite, surely not the mangled wreck she alleged she was. He wished for a more solid reference, even Celeste herself to appear to him. But she was in France for a week with Kingsley, to translate some ancient spells. He desperately wished for the new term to start if only to see her face.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She hadn't said much when she came back from France. He hadn't expected her to; Celeste didn't talk much in the first place. But there was something that had flickered out since he'd seen her last, and he desperately wished to know why whenever he looked her way, a cold sensation washed over him. Maybe she had decided that to end what they had.

Remus trudged up the steps to their secret hiding spot, in an abandoned wing of the castle, hopping to get a few more chapters of his book read, and stopped as cries though muffled seeped through a hastily erected silencing charm. Remus carefully approached the alcove, only to heart his heart break at the sight.

Celeste was curled in upon herself, tear streaming down her blotched cheeks. Laying a soft hand on her shoulder he moved her over, so he could sit and cradled her half in his lap.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

The both clutched at each other in silence, the end of term was coming up soon, and June brought the gloom of the heart as well as of the weather. Their time was short and both knew it, and desperately held onto lost moments and fond memories. Remus didn't know how he'd live during the summer, with Celeste so far away, oblivious that she felt the same. Their cracked and mangled hearts that were slowly healing with midnight conversations and slow, caressing hope cried out of some more time together.

Remus had clawed his hands raw again, the blood tainted the white sheets he was forced to inhabit during sleep at the Black Manor. His first thought was of Celeste and how ever since their parting, a piece of him felt jaded and another was missing altogether.

Celeste woke in pain, and she doubled over and the magic from the vision doubled her over the edge of her bed. Her first thought was to run to Remus, he could chase the demons away just like he had before, with tender words and gentle fingers. It took her a minute before she realized, she was no longer in her dorm at Hogwarts but in her father's new house in Bristol. And that Remus was in London. Her insides twisted with that information, and she felt herself grow cold, part of her had vanished while she was Bristol, a part she dearly wished she could have back. The pain of yearning for something not on the physical plane fixing delusions in her mind, which ripped her self to threads ravenously.

_away_

**_Away. Away._ **The moon was waxing and Celeste wished to be there to comfort him as he did for her on so many nights.

_**Away. Away.**_ Remus watching the waxing moon with steeled eyes, glaring at it hoping it got the message. _Never come back. _

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

Celeste was sure he didn't care anymore and that all the now petty words that carved like snakes into her heart were just promises, not things that would be acted upon. The summer had been a long treacherous wait, Celeste had to hide herself keenly or bare her father's wrath. And when she so eagerly awaited his arrival, so they could travel to Hogwarts together. He was no where in sight. He had slinked off to the teacher's compartment, before she could stop him. She almost cried at the thought of what they had falling to pieces. But she supposed he'd finally gotten some sense, dating a student was against the rules, and she was bittersweet in thought, that he had finally thought about himself before someone else.

She was dead wrong, she thought he had forgotten or moved on, or got some sense, but she was wrong, and for the first time in months, she was glad she was wrong. He was there, in their special place with a smile and a hug.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

Voldemort was at large again, but they had each other, and both breathed just a bit easier for it. Together things were possible, that alone could never be done.

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

"Do you ever feel like you're drowning even when water is no where in sight?" Her voiced carried the pain, he so wished to purge.

And he understood, because in pain they were equals.

Celeste smiled after the silence her question emoted. At that moment there was nothing she wouldn't do for Remus J. Lupin; she would die for him, and kill for him, even live for him, what ever he asked would be his. Her pain seeping away, chased away by just his warm touch.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

She realized, she knew almost nothing factual about him and that he never said a word about family or home. No one left to fight it, she knew at that moment she needed to fight it.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Together they bathed in sweet serenity, the pain they shared shunned at the high altitude, where which they stood. _  
_

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Please," she whispered, "Don't leave; I'm not strong enough to lose you. My heart still tears out the sutures you so ardently weave in."

"Never," he crushed her into an embrace content to hold her as long as humanly possible, "Lonesome you will never be, for broken is of the past."

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**_Misery needs company, but I find none here. Misery loves company but that company is gone. Misery is my tattered though healing heart that tells me it's not right when you go away._**

_You've gone away_

She cried herself to sleep, wetting the sheet and her trusty pillow not caring whether she slept in the wet.

_You don't feel me here anymore_


End file.
